


Clarity

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out there, past the park and those secluded back streets, past the stores and the bars and the building they worked, they managed to break through that paper-thin barrier – together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

When Ray asked him if he wanted to go for a walk, he thought nothing of it. But there had been something unusual in Ray’s eyes. Some silent indication that it was important, and something there like hope, and Gavin had known then. He smiled and nodded, and wondered for the rest of the day, why was it now, and most of all, where were they going?

As the evening rolled in, any semblance to their usual, quirky banter and fleeting jokes were forgotten and left in the Achievement Hunter office - and there it would stay for the rest of that evening. It didn't feel uncomfortable, or even unusual, because they both knew this was what they needed, whether they realized the full extent or not.

Gavin watched Ray as they walked past stores and bars, eventually diverting to small pavements, secluded houses, through a park and then some. It seemed as though they walked past everything familiar and landed where it was just them. It was almost relieving, like letting themselves be removed from any sense of routine or time. All that occupied him was Ray, and he found that he really didn’t mind. He never even noticed that the sun was beginning to set, casting golden hues across the endless field of green they seemed to have ended up on. Because that wasn't what mattered right now.

Every word Ray spoke _almost_ sounded detached, but Gavin still watched his face intently and knew it wasn’t quite that. He looked calm. Like everything had fallen into place with ease and Ray’s thoughts were working past and behind the words falling from his mouth. Almost like there were no distractions to stop him anymore - everything become natural. Gavin entertained him, and smiled every time Ray’s gaze caught his own. The clarity was contagious, and Gavin found himself not minding as they walked with arms brushing and fingers bumping – the contact never even feel foreign. He began to realize with each footstep why it was here, and felt a pleasant sense of anticipation settle over the tranquility.

It was only when they had both sat down against the trunk of an endlessly high tree with the last of the day’s light looming over them to keep warm - that Gavin felt the surreality of it all. Within work it never seemed tangible. Just something that was there but just couldn’t happen. Distractions, cowardice, judgement and worries all seemed to collide and mask anything that could grab onto. And it was the same every time. When Ray had invited him over, it was there, hanging in the air like the feather-light string of a web but even then it just seemed impossible to break.

When Gavin heard Ray mumble his name, never looking at him but staring out into some unknown space, he realized why it needed to be here.

It was no sentimental value. No real act of romance. It was merely that the nerves and the pressure had been too constricting within the reality and routine of their lives. That final barrier they were so close to crossing just could not be undone unless out here; where expectations, routine and even time were no factor. It was just Ray and Gavin and what seemed to be an endless expanse of time and warmth. Gavin tried to coax some eye contact at the sound of his name and was granted those hazel orbs, clear and bright and defiance flickering through them before he even spoke.

   “I think I like you, Gav.”

Gavin smiled at the statement, blunt and sudden, and a small laugh escaped, piercing the silence but it never felt that abrupt. His hands dropped the grass he’d been plucking nervously from his fingers and he looked down at them for a moment.

   “I know.”

Ray didn’t know if it was the tone, or the understanding look Gavin had been casting at him all the way to this point, but any semblance of doubt that may have unintentionally crawled its way in, left without a trace. He grinned and shuffled closer without ever really meaning to, feeling cool grass shift beneath his weight.

   “So,” Ray drawled, amusement seeping into his voice as the expanse of clarity receded in subtle waves. “You gonna leave me hanging?”

Gavin leant back and watched as Ray cast a smirk across to him, trying to hold back a chuckle and mostly failing.

   “I think you know how I feel already.”

Gavin wouldn’t have traded the look in Ray’s eyes for anything in the world. His confession fell against lips he’d wanted to kiss for so long, and felt the other return his smile rather than see it.

Out there, past the park and those secluded back streets and those endless expanses of pavement, past the stores and the bars and the building they worked, they managed to break through that paper-thin barrier – together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/43037888060/clarity


End file.
